Shinigamis in Love
by Szayel Bunny
Summary: Just a small look into the love life of Grell Suitcliff and William T. Spears.


1. Motion –  
It seemed that Grell never stopped moving, but William supposed that that was simply what made Grell Grell.  
2. Cool –  
Grell had never liked the cold, it caused too much discomfort while walking; however, he had learned to like it more after he realized he could use it as an excuse to snuggle up with his William.  
3. Young –  
It had been years since William had felt young, but Grell had changed that while they had been together; something about him made him smile.  
4. Last –  
"The next time you land on my face will be the last time you have sex with me."  
5. Wrong –  
William had been completely and utterly surprised the first time he saw Grell show any emotion other than his normal, bouncy, annoying, happy side; he had been thoroughly convinced that Grell wasn't capable if showing any other emotions.  
6. Gentle –  
Grell hated being treated roughly, it was no way to treat a lady after all; he was much more keen on the idea of William treating him gently.  
7. One –  
Grell hated being alone.  
8. Thousand –  
And yet, in a room filled with over a thousand people, unless William was one of those people, he found himself feeling oddly alone.  
9. King –  
"But if I'm going to be the queen than you have to be the king," Grell whined in an attempt to get William to go along with his Halloween festivities.  
10. Learn –  
William had not always been calm in the face of Grells many wrong doings, but over time he had simply learned how to over look them, only taking notice of the most severe infractions.  
11. Blur –  
There first kiss was a blur; Grell had never once expected for William to be the one to make the first move.  
12. Want –  
"Someday you'll understand my desire for you to be good, I promise."  
13. Change –  
When they were alone, Grell was always so calm and quiet that it almost scared William at times.  
14. Command –  
"Oh William, I do love it when you are so commanding! ~"  
15. Hold –  
Grell was never more at peace than when he was laying in William's arms.  
16. Need –  
As much as he hated to admit it, William needed the red headed ball of energy around to bring a little joy into his life.  
17. Vision –  
"One night, I had a dream…a dream that someone truly loved me…and until just recently, life has been very…very lonely…I'm so glad that I have you, William, to make my dream come true."  
18. Attention –  
Grell required near constant attention, but William didn't mind 'babysitting' him; it simply meant that he got more time with him.  
19. Soul –  
Grell had once, during an uncharacteristic moment of complete seriousness, asked what happened to shinigami after they died; William had not been able to give him an answer at the time, but as he watched the life slowly drain from his red headed lover, he hoped that there was a better place for reapers as there was for humans.  
20. Picture –  
"How sweet…the most important thing to William is me…~"  
21. Fool –  
William had always thought that Grell was the foolish one, but he soon realized that he was the foolish one for not seeing that all Grell wanted all along was for him to make a move.  
22. Mad –  
"You drive me insane, Mr. Suitcliff…"  
23. Child –  
It could be said that Grell was very childish, but William knew that under his childishness lay a man who could hold his own in some of the most serious of conversations.  
24. Now –  
Whatever Grell wanted, he got almost immediately after asking; he was an extremely persistent man.  
25. Shadow –  
Grell was not above pretending to be afraid of everything so he could snuggle with William.  
26. Goodbye –  
Grell would often go to great lengths avoid saying goodbye to William; he didn't like the word, it meant that he would be separated from his love for a period of time and that just wasn't acceptable.  
27. Hide –  
William hated Grells game of hide and seek when he was in trouble; mainly because Grell was just so terrible at hiding.  
28. Fortune –  
William always had to remind himself just how lucky he was to have Grell.  
29. Safe –  
Grell always felt so safe when William was around.  
30. Ghost –  
"You are a reaper, Mr. Suitcliff; you shouldn't be afraid of ghosts of all things!"  
31. Book –  
Grell had never enjoyed reading so he wasn't exactly pleased when instead of talking to him, William had decided to read; how could a book be more interesting than him?  
32. Eye –  
There was defiantly something beautiful about Williams's eyes, even if they weren't red.  
33. Never –  
"I never intended to make you jealous, ~" Grell lied, giggling.  
34. Sing –  
It was a little known fact that Williams singing voice resembled a dying cat.  
35. Sudden –  
William had gotten used to Grells spontaneous need touch him rather quickly; he really didn't have a choice in the matter though.  
36. Stop –  
"You always pretend like you feel nothing for me and it is rather disheartening…"  
37. Time –  
Neither of them ever had enough time to spend with each other it seemed.  
38. Wash –  
Despite being the definite male in the relationship, it always fell upon William to wash the dishes; it was no work for a lady, after all.  
39. Torn –  
It never failed to amaze William that the first thing that Grell worried about when he was harmed in battle was just how torn up his clothing was.  
40. History –  
Throughout history, Grell liked to fantasize that there had never been a couple more suited for each other than him and William.  
41. Power –  
As much as William hated to admit it, Grell had more power in their relationship than he had ever thought he would.  
42. Bother –  
Bugging will was defiantly one of Grells favorite past times.  
43. God –  
Being an immortal was a burden, but the burden was lifted greatly when you had someone to spend eternity with.  
44. Wall –  
William had built a wall around himself to keep out all things that could possibly end in pain because, for all his strength, he was a rather fragile spirited man; it had taken Grell years to get close enough to know however, but he loved him all the more for it.  
45. Naked –  
As confident as Grell was about himself, he honestly didn't like to have anyone see his bare skin.  
46. Drive –  
Grell could think of nothing more special than when he could convince William to go ride in a carriage with him.  
47. Harm –  
William didn't like letting harm befall the red head, he just couldn't always stop it.  
48. Precious –  
William had been pleasantly surprised to see himself next to Grell in his picture.  
49. Hunger –  
The only rational explanation William could come up with as to how Grell could eat so much and yet stay so skinny was that at some point, somehow, he had had his stomach replaced with a black hole.  
50. Believe –  
Sometimes it was hard staying with Grell through his constant flirting, but all that was needed was a little faith in the fact that Grell loved him and only him and that wasn't changing anytime soon.


End file.
